Akuma Llega a la Familia
by NekiiChan
Summary: Esta historia la cree hace tiempo para el diario de neopia. Mi cuenta es dark sakurita. Por si tienen dudas. Esta historia fue basada en el dia que obtuve a Akuma, mi Wocky Bebé.


Akuma llega a la familia  
_por dark_sakurita_

Era un martes a la madrugada, faltaban unos días para la navidad, habíamos visto a mamá trabajar casi sin cesar, no se había tomado ni un descanso para dormir, para cuando de repente, durante la madrugada, llego a casa, con una enorme sorpresa, un bebé wocky acompañándola.

Sakurita: Hikari, Lady, Saku, tengo a alguien que presentarles –se sienta en el suelo mientras se les acerca-

Hikari: -mira al pequeño wocky- ¿y el? ¿Quién es?

Lady: Parece un bebé, se parecía a Saku, antes de tomarse la rara cosa esa que la transformo en koi –mira con una sonrisa al bebe-

Sakurita: bueno, este pequeño se llama Akuma, por ahora no habla, pero si lo ayudamos y le enseñamos, puede que podamos hablar con el pronto.

Akuma: -mira a sus hermanas y se esconde tras su madre-

Sakurita: -ríe despacio- tranquilo, son tus hermanas, no te harán daño, aunque –mira a Hilari- ten cuidado con tus abrazos, porque puedes lastimarlo –saca un geb a cuerda y lo deja girando-

Hikari: eso no es gracioso –se cruza de brazos enojada-

Lady/Saku: ¡pero si tus abrazos duelen mucho mas que un pisotón de un Kau! –se ríen-

Hikari: -gruñe- que malas que son! Ahora verán! –pega un salto cayendo sobre las dos y las abraza-

Lady: noooooo! Me estas ahogando! –Se pone azul-

Saku: hi…ka…ri….-asfixiada- me estas…ahorcando…-cambia de color igual que lady-

Akuma: -mira la situación y se ríe-

Sakurita: -sonríe- ya Hikari, o tendremos que ir a visitar al hada del agua en los manantiales otra ves

Hikari: esta bien –las suelta- pero la próxima les va peor –se ríe-

Lady: -recuperándose- que graciosa…

Sakurita: en fin, bueno vamos a dormir porque es tarde, mañana veremos que podemos hacer y que podemos enseñarles a akuma –sonríe-

Durante lo que restaba de la noche, akuma había estado muy inquieto, se despertaba y nos despertaba a todos a cada rato, parecía que tenía ganas de jugar por mucho rato. Luego de estar mucho rato jugando con el, conseguimos que se quedara dormido, aunque mañana haríamos una visita al hada del agua, ya que Hikari estaba comenzando a enfermarse y necesitábamos de su ayuda. Con un resfriado así no era recomendable que estuviesen los 4 juntos ya que se contagiarían.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré a Hikari persiguiendo a Akuma, a Lady persiguiendo a los dos y a Saku mirando con cara de "yo no intervengo, estoy comiendo" mientras que comía una fruta techea, luego de unos minutos de ver esa situación, decido detener a los tres locos neopets que estaban corriendo, ya que habían comenzado a tirar todas las cosas que había en la casa.

Sakurita: ya basta! Ya!

Lady/Hikari: awww bueno, ya –se sientan las dos y toman una fruta techea cada una-

Sakurita: akuma, ven, tienes que comer tu también –toma un poco de papilla para bebes- ven –le da de comer- bueno, haremos una visita al hada del agua, ya que Hikari amenaza con enfermarse –sonríe- a ver si terminamos todos enfermos.

Hikari: -se atraganta- cierto –tose-

Ya pasando el mediodía, llegando al país de las hadas, nos pusimos a buscar los manantiales curativos para visitar al hada del agua, mientras que curaba a Hikari fuimos a dar una vuelta por el país de las hadas, ya que akuma estaba muy interesado por entrar a la tienda de comida, situación que nos causo mucha gracia, ya que le gusta mucho la comida.

Unas dos horas después, Hikari se acerco a nosotros y nos fuimos a comprar algunos libros, ya que todas querían comprar libros nuevos. Hikari por poco y se lleva una maleta entera de libros.

Durante el día habíamos dado un gran paseo, ya que queríamos mostrarle a akuma parte de neopia, pero al parecer se encariño con muchos de los neopets que andaba por ahí, aunque le asustan los petpets, inclusive el angelpuss que tiene Hikari. Aun estamos buscándole un petpets, pero parece que le dan miedo, solo puede verlos desde lejos.

El día paso rápido y luego de la cena, nos preparamos para irnos a dormir, ya que akuma se durmió de camino a casa, siendo un bebe, es normal que termine mas cansado que sus hermanas, pero extrañamente todos se durmieron temprano, que hizo quedar pensando "creo que mañana será otro largo día, para cuidar de akuma y enseñarle mas" sonrío mientras que veo a mis cuatro neopets dormidos y sigo pensando "mejor dicho, cuidar a akuma de los abrazos de Hikari" y luego de eso, me voy a dormir yo también, ya que tendría que cuidar de ellos, como lo hago todos los días.

Todo estaba normal, era temprano a la mañana, habíamos terminado de desayunar y luego de estar poniendo las cosas en orden en la casa, me dispongo a ver que están haciendo mis neopets, y descubro que andan jugando a las escondidas en el jardín, puedo ver a akuma escondido en unos arbustos, casi ni se le veía, a Hikari contando hasta 20 , a Saku escondida entre unos árboles y a lady escondida vaya saber donde, pero se reía casi inconteniblemente, tal ves seria la primera en ser descubierta.

El pequeño akuma que estaba escondido en un arbusto, escucho un curioso ruido, y se movió a ver que era, aunque al principio no vio nada, vio una punta azul, parecía ser algo parecido a la tela azul, pero al jalar de el, descubrió otra cosa peor, era el pantadiablo en persona, que sonrío de manera aterradora hacia akuma y este no pudo evitar pegar tremendo grito que nos asusto a todas nosotras, incluyéndome.

Cuando nos acercamos, descubrimos que el pantadiablo había tomado el geb de akuma y a akuma llorando del susto, también porque le habían robado su juguete preferido, por lo que Hikari se lanzo a atrapar al pantadiablo pero este le respondió, dejándola muy lastimada, Saku se enojo mucho con el pantadiablo y se un buen coletazo lo mando a volar, recuperando el juguete de akuma, que se lo regreso y akuma dejo de llorar, abrazando nuevamente a su juguete.

Sakurita: dios, otra ves el pantadiablo? –busca una poción para Hikari- te encuentras bien? –La cura con la poción-

Hikari: si, pero ¿Por qué no pude contra el?

Sakurita: eres muy pequeña aun para batallar contra el, quien tiene mas experiencia de ustedes es Saku, es la única que puede batallar contra enemigos así o malvados.

Saku: no te preocupes hika, luego te enseñare como darle su merecido a ese pantadiablo, siempre nos causa problemas a todos.

Akuma: -mira a Saku y jala despacito de una de las aletas-

Saku: -mira cariñosamente a akuma- ¿Qué pasa pequeñín? –le sonríe-

Akuma: -le sonríe, dándole las gracias-

Saku: -sonríe- no te preocupes, la próxima que ese pantadiablo aparezca, no te hará nada, no mientras que ande por aquí.

Sakurita: en fin, no estaban jugando a las escondidas? –se ríe-

Akuma: -sale disparado a esconderse-

Lady: que literal –se ríe al ver que akuma salio corriendo- sigue contando hika, que nos falta escondernos.

Hikari: Esta bien, pero apresúrense! –sigue contando-…9…10…11…

Saku: waaaaa! –Sale corriendo en la misma dirección que akuma-

Hikari: -contando- 12…13…14…15…

Lady: hmmm veamos…-se esconde tras una resbaladilla del jardín-

Saku: -se esconde tras los árboles- veamos si me encuentra –sonríe-

Hikari: -aun contando- 18…19…¡Estén listos o no! ¡Allí voy! ¡20! –comienza a buscarlos-

Mientras tanto yo los observo, a la primera que encuentra fue a Lady, que por un ataque de risa dado a que le estaba haciendo cosquillas algo fue descubierta, luego de unos minutos fue descubierta Saku, ya que su aleta de veía desde el tronco del árbol ¿Quién no reconocería la aleta de Saku? Una aleta trasera naranja brillante entre los árboles, que a los pocos segundos se escucho un "¡no es justo!" y faltaba akuma, "¿Dónde estará escondido?" Me preguntaba mientras que lo buscaba con la mirada.

Repentinamente se escucha por parte de Lady un "te ganaron Hikari! Pero tiene tengo que contar yo!", resulta que akuma aprovechando la discusión entre Hika y Saku, se les adelanto y llego al punto de salida de Hika, ganando la partida por esta ves, mientras que reía al ver la cara de sus hermanas.

Durante la tarde, Lady había llevado consigo a Akuma, ambos querían comprar dulces, ya que la noche de navidad estaba muy cerca, y querían por todos los medios ir a la fábrica de chocolate. Todo se encontraba muy bien, hasta que repentinamente, el pantadiablo se les apareció nuevamente, asustando terriblemente a Akuma, ya que luego de verlo la primera ves, le dejo un miedo bastante profundo, casi un trauma. Lady luego de batallar tanto, logro ahuyentar al pantadiablo, pero quedo lastimada, igualmente entre los dos llevaron los dulces hasta la casa, pero para cuando llegaron, descubrieron que el juguete que llevaba consigo akuma, no lo tenia, cosa que causo el llanto nuevamente del wocky bebé.

Como no era recomendable pelear de noche con el pantadiablo ya que podrían aparecer mas enemigos, Saku y Lady Irian a buscarlo, sabían donde encontrarlo, en el bosque encantado, aunque ese lugar era bastante aterrador no quedaba otra, querían que el pantadiablo le devolviera el geb a cuerda de su hermanito pequeño, a parte de que le darían una lección por atacar nuevamente a su hermanito.

Cuando llegaron al bosque encantado, comenzaron a preguntar, y repentinamente se les apareció el pantadiablo, al ataque nuevamente, pero esta ves no será muy fácil para el, ya que serian dos contra uno, esta ves. Ahora quedaba solo una cosa, recuperar el juguete preferido de Akuma, sea como sea.

Cuando llegaron al bosque encantado, comenzaron a preguntar, y repentinamente se les apareció el pantadiablo, al ataque nuevamente, pero esta ves no será muy fácil para el, ya que serian dos contra uno, esta ves. Ahora quedaba solo una cosa, recuperar el juguete preferido de Akuma, sea como sea.

Ambas llevaban su equipamiento de batalla, en caso de que el pantadiablo les diera problemas, pero antes de que se pusieran a pelear, el hada de la batalla se hizo presente, llamando no solo la atención de ambas pets, si no que también del pantadiablo.

Hada: ¿pero que ocurre aquí? –Dice deteniendo completamente la pelea-

Lady: ¡Valeane! ¡El pantadiablo se robo el juguete de mi hermano por segunda vez!

Hada: -Mira al pantadiablo- ¿eso es cierto?

A la distancia entre tantas cosas que el pantadiablo se había robado, estaba un geb a cuerda, que graciosamente seguía moviéndose a pesar de no estar tocando el suelo.

Saku: ¡Si! ¡Ese es el juguete! –Señala al geb a cuerda-

Hada: pantadiablo, devuélvele ese juguete a quien le pertenece, ¿o tengo que ser yo quien te haga devolvérselo?

Repentinamente el pantadiablo toma el juguete y se desaparece, todos quedaron en silencio, esperando a ver que pasaba, aunque sospechaban que el juguete había regresado a su hermano, por alguna razón, lo sabían, nadie podría enfrentarse al hada de la batalla, y menos el pantadiablo.

Saku: me parece que deberíamos ir a casa

Lady: estoy de acuerdo, creo que se asusto al ver a Valeane –mira a la hada- gracias

Valeane: de nada, si necesitan mi ayuda, búsquenme o busquen a Fyora, ella me avisara al momento si me necesitan –se retira volando-

Saku: bien vamos.

Luego de salir del bosque encantado, pasaron por la montaña del terror, ya que a ambas les dio ganas de comer un helado de vuelta a casa, para cuando regresaron se encontraron a Hikari y a Akuma ambos jugando normalmente y el juguete de akuma estaba cerca de el, por lo cual comprendieron que el pantadiablo había regresado el juguete, solo esperaban que aprendiera la lección con respecto a robar las cosas de los demás o ¿tendrían que llamar nuevamente al hada de la batalla? No sabían si esto volvería a pasar, pero estas ves tendrían mas cuidado, tendrán una larga tarea para enseñarle a akuma a salir solo con lo necesario, ya que esto del pantadiablo podría volver a pasar nuevamente.

Esto recién comenzaba, y la navidad de acercaba, mejor dicho era ¡Mañana! Todos reaccionaron rápido, ¡los regalos! Se les escucho decir a las tres neopets mayores, ¡olvidamos comprar los regalos! ¡Waaaaa!, Akuma sin entender nada las miraba y se reía a carcajadas, ya que les daba gracia la cara que ponían sus hermanas al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de comprar los regalos de navidad. Sin pensarlo mas, se fueron a comprar los regalos, seguramente volverían tarde, pero antes de que su madre y akuma se despertaran nuevamente.

Durante la mañana de navidad habían estado preparando la comida para las festividades, habían estado toda la mañana trabajando en eso, pero de repente llego un viejo amigo de Saku, su nombre era RaiteiShourai un shoryu del color de las nubes, pero como era muy largo el nombre, Saku comenzó a llamarle Raitei, traía una enorme cantidad de paquetes, vaya a saber de donde saco tantas cosas, pero en cuanto llego lo primero que se escucho fue un estruendo de que algo había aterrizado. Cuando fueron a ver que ocurría, en efecto, era Raitei, llevaba tanto peso que directamente aterrizo porque estaba muy cansado, luego de ayudarle con los regalos, le invitaron a pasar, lo cual le dejo sorprendido al ver a un bebe dentro de la casa.

Raitei: ¿y el? –Señala a akuma- ¿un bebe wocky?

Saku: si, es nuestro hermanito pequeño, tiene a penas unos días de nacido, pero es más travieso de lo que parece –le da una taza de chocolate caliente-

Raitei: gracias –mira a Saku divertido- ¿mas travieso de lo que parece? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Saku: nos hizo enfrentar dos veces contra el pantadiablo, le había robado dos veces su juguete –suspira- no sabes lo que fue eso.

Raitei: -se ríe a carcajadas- ¡jajá jajá!

Saku: ¡no te rías! ¡No sabes lo bien armado que esta ese pantadiablo!

Raitei: si pero, con la fuerza que tienes lo mandas a volar antes de que te haga algo, ¿o no?

Saku: -lo mira enojada- ¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso?

Raitei: -asustado- no…nada…-sonríe al ver a akuma que le lanza la pelota- ¡oye! –deja la taza de chocolate caliente que ya estaba vacío y se pone a jugar con el bebe- ¡eso es trampa!

Saku: -susurra- por eso te dije que era un travieso, ves, por no escucharme –sonríe y sigue acomodando algunos decorados-

Un rato mas tarde comenzaron a llegar varios de los neopets amigos, habían estado ordenando lo que faltaba pero todo estaba listo, para cuando llegaron Ángela una kougra muy coqueta, que estaba vestida casi de papa Noel, Koetje que por desgracia Akuma la confundió con el árbol de navidad, situación que nos hizo reír a todos los presentes, Nightmare que traía un look bastante raro así de navidad pero que le quedaba bien, y Ryan que fue confundido con papa Noel por Akuma otra ves, por el gran abrigo que traía consigo, haciendo reír nuevamente a todos. Así pasó el rato, faltaba menos de 20 minutos para la navidad y estaban todos discutiendo si encendían los fuegos artificiales 5 minutos antes o 2 minutos antes de que dieran las 12. Al final se decidieron por 1 minuto casi 40 segundos antes, seria algo complicado, pero no imposible.

Así pasaron los minutos y encendieron los fuegos artificiales, aunque los estruendos despertaron a Akuma para cuando ese momento estaba profundamente dormido, pero fue el primero en llegar a los regalos, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, lo habíamos atrapado abriendo los regalos, al menos los que eran para el.

Saku: ¡Akuma! ¿Pero porque te apresuras?

Akuma: -solo sonríe-

Saku: espero que aprendas a hablar pronto, o tendremos problemas –sonríe ligeramente-

Bueno así continuo la festividad del día de navidad y ocurrió algo parecido en año nuevo…solo que algo extraño, porque había un fuego artificial que no quería encender, cosa que nos asusto a todos, porque no sabíamos si estaba malo o no funcionaba, pero luego de un fuerte aletazo por parte de Raitei este encendió, a penas alcanzaron a alejarse, pero pudieron ver los tremendos estruendos y luces, pero al final, se la estaban pasando bien, un año nuevo estaba comenzando…tendrían mucho tiempo para enseñarle muchas cosas a Akuma, pero no estarían solos, ya que sus amigos también les ayudarían. Después de todo ¿para que están los amigos y la familia?


End file.
